


Sorry for the surprise?

by MilkyPotus



Series: Whenever I sneeze, I cry. [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy gets a dog, F/M, Fluff, Just snapshots of that AU, Peruvian Inca Orchid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: ''Are you telling me you've had a dog for five years without telling us?''''Yes?''AU - Amy adopts a dog and everyone is surprised. Mostly because she never tells anyone about it, and it had wandered into the precinct without her consent.





	Sorry for the surprise?

It was a known fact around the precinct, that Amy Santiago was very allergic to dogs. Especially hairy dogs, as it was the hair they shed that causes her allergic reactions. Of course, that doesn’t mean she is deathly allergic to all kinds of dogs, and when a hairless little Peruvian Inca Orchid helps her out she decided to be reckless and throw all thoughts out the window. 

\-- -- --

When Amy was just starting out as a detective, two years after being transferred to the new precinct, she had landed and been a primary to a drug bust. The sergeant Terry jeffords, a nice and rather positive man, had trusted her to lead the case and take down a known drug buyer. Dime Polter, a man with an impressive criminal record near his late forties known for transferring drugs throughout the country by stuffing them in animals stomachs and having them delivered as rescues to pet stores owned by relatives for easy access. 

She had done her research well, trying to perfect the case so that it would be flawless and there would be a point of no return, and it was a rather clever and thought out plan. Along with her, she had been assigned to take Rosa diaz and Jake Peralta. 

She was still an outsider, she felt, because she didn’t know much about the other detectives, especially Diaz. Peralta was usually yelling out everything he did or had done across the bullpen, not embarrassed by admitting to having weird kinks or what not, and he was often tormenting her about her organisation skills and her overall looks. 

He and the civilian administrator, Gina Linetti, were the only ones who ever made fun of her that way, but they had told her the first week that it wasn’t meant to be harsh or in any way judgemental. She ignored those comments afterwards, wishing she also was close to somebody at her job. There was also another detective that worries her, Charles Boyle, who seems to be joined to the hip with Jake peralta. Boyle was nice and charming in many ways, Amy just didn’t understand which ones she should like and dislike. 

And as mentioned, Rosa Diaz was not one for small talk and didn’t seems overall interested in her, so she gave up trying to communicate with anybody. Either way, Amy was an outcast and would rather focus on work than fun. Because for Amy, work was fun. 

The near perfect plan was simple, there would be an arragened drug meet and intel said the drug lord, Peralta’s words, would show up around six am by NY’s harbor, in an alley next to one of the designated pet stores that they would later on turn to. So she was at sight half an hour earlier with the taskforce and the two other detectives by her side. 

Amy and Jake were going to greet Mr. Polter and make sure to record his voice for enough proof in the court, and whilst also trying to simultaneously get a confession of how he does it. Rosa was the one incharge of the task force and was updating them on whereabouts on Dime Polter and the last message she gets out to them was ‘’Polter is approaching, Foot, alone.’’

It hasn’t even been five minutes after Mr. Polter had arrived and the meeting was supposed to be only between them three, but of course someone had ratted them out a moment before he tells them about his shipments and yelled out that they were wired. Proving both that Mr. Polter had his acquaintances with him and that they had been caught. Before she or her partner had any time to react there was gunshots to the air by a nearby building, startling them both and making the case harder to complete. 

Diaz had yelled in for the task force to rummage through the alleys of the outer edge of New York and handcuff every civilian nearby for questioning after, Peralta brings out his gun and yells ‘’NYPD, Get on the floor’’ and she herself had started to go after Dime Polter who dodged away to the side and ran towards the harbor. She was faster than him, faster than everyone in the nine nine (something she is proud of) and catches up to him before he got near water. She has never felt this kick before.

In this case, the worst scenario was that he would have made it to water and jumped off, where she saw two men by the dock with a boat waiting for Mr. Polter, but she instantly tackles him to the ground, using the back of her gun to smack it into the back part of his head, effectively knocking him out. Amy was breathing hard and she slowly gets up after and looks down at the unconscious body on the ground. 

She was to pumped up on adrenaline to notice the men on the boat taking out their guns and start shooting at her, but she did as soon as the sound of bullets firing and one hitting her shoulder. 

She hisses out in pain and immediately clasps her hand to it, Falling to her knees and groaning. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and covered her eyes when she looks to her side slowly to see the damage. It hurting so much to turn her head that she ignores it and looks up instead, noticing one of the men nearing her with gun pointed at her. 

She could not see much more than that, as her vision started to blur with tears from the pain and blood that was currently absorbed into her shirt. What she did see was that before the man could fire, a small dog ran towards him and bit into his legs, making the man yell out and curse loudly. 

The man flings his legs, kicking the dog away from him and towards the water. If Amy wasn’t in pain, she would’ve gotten up and helped out the poor dog, but whenever she slightly breathed, she could feel the bullet moving against her shoulder bone and it hurts like hell. 

The mans yell was loud enough that she hears Rosa shouting behind her moments later, yelling that they put down the weapons. She could basically feel the floor vibrate because of all the running, and her head was starting to get heavy. She suddenly senses a presence close by, but she doesn’t make a move to look up. She does let out a whimper when a hand is placed over her injured shoulder. 

‘’Shit. Officer down!’’ 

\-- -- -- 

A week after, she was cleared and was allowed to return to work, but she wasn’t allowed to go into the field yet. Also, she was given the medal of valor for her hard work and everyone had gone out to Shaws for a celebratory drink. Amy puts the medal in her pocket, forgetting about it as she drinks with her colleagues. 

Everyone was congratulating her for her victory and the Sergeant seemed pleased with her first drug bust as a primary being a success, even if he had a specific briefing about officer safety and carefulness a day after she had returned back. 

She liked Terry, he always seemed to be a sort of father figure to all of the detectives. Amy was happy for him and Sharon, hearing about how they are currently trying to conceive right now. She knows he will be a great dad, everyone knows that. 

She was also surprised by the sudden feeling of being included by the precinct, everybody now accepting her and inviting her to their weekly drink-fridays, and Rosa once giving her a slight smile. If Amy had known all it took was getting shot, she might’ve done that earlier. 

But something still bothers her about the case, and it makes her wound itch underneath the bandages. She remembers a dog at the crime scene as well, but in the report it said there were no animals present. Not a single one, which is making her delorious. She is either right or wrong, but she doesn’t know for sure until she investigates it further. 

So instead of taking a cab home, she gives the cab driver the address to the now cleared crime scene to check it out further. Maybe she could find the dog and give it a pat on the back for saving her, having with her some epipens to take before approaching the dog she had clearly seen. 

It was nearly 10 o’clock on a friday, and the only thing that currently lit up the docks were the street lights. She wonders through the full length of the docks, taking out her flashlight from her purse and lighting up the darker places.

She was there for nearly half an hour, not finding anything and surveying the harbor twice now without a sign for anything living nearby. Amy groans and closes her light, giving up after the third lap and sits down on a bench nearby the bay.

It was a nice view, lightly lit by street lights and the moon that shone above the waters. She could hear waves lightly splashing against the boats and the light sound of growling. It was nice and soothing, calming her down--

Amy’s eyes snap, and her head turns slightly. There is the continuous sound of waves and splashing and-- There it is again, a light growling coming from the alleyway where she and Peralta had meet up with Mr. Polter. It was much less of a growl, a bit more like whimpers and yelps from an animal-- 

Amy immediately gets up, wincing slightly at the pain that jolts through her bones but ignores it, and follows the sounds. They get louder as she turns through an apartment and there is ruffles coming from between it and the building next to it. 

She fumbles around and grabs her flashlight again, flashing it down the alley and hearing how the ruffles stop by her action. She probably scared it. She approaches slowly, her eyes lingering around for any signs of moving and being careful not to make any harsh movements. Amy recalls watching a documentary about dogs a week after finding out about her allergies, remembering how a 8 year old Amy was angry at herself for not being able to get a puppy. 

Speaking off, her allergies were not going off and she had not once needed to sneeze. And her answer comes when she walks next to the dumpster and shines her light towards the edge of it, seeing a dog there. 

A hairless dog, dark and silky looking with eyes staring carefully back at her. It’s color was as dark as the sky currently was, white specks flowing across its skin in unorganized patterns reminding her of stars splaying out over its body. The dog was nearly reaching up to her knees and Amy fears it might attack her. When they are standing for a few moments, silently looking at each other, she slowly crouches down, one knee touching the floor. 

No reaction is given, and she hesitantly reaches out her hand. There was three feet of distance between them and Amy let’s her hand be a feet away from it. She didn’t move closer and waited for the dog to react back to her. 

It approached her slowly, head butting in to her hand and Amy smiles slightly at it. She knew in an instant that this was in fact the dog that had saved her a week ago, judging by its dirty skin covered in algae and sand. 

She pats its head gently, letting it come closer to her before taking off her coat. It helped her once by not getting killed, she’s is going to help it back by at least cleaning it up and getting it checked up on. She smiles at it when the dog woofs at her, a small sound that causes thrills to form down her spine. 

‘’You’re a star’’ She lightly whispers and wraps it up in her coat, not minding it getting dirty. She might be reckless right now, but it is for a good reason. 

\-- -- -- 

She has bathed it now, at 1 o’clock in the morning, and Amy is tired. The dog was currently curled up on her couch with an afghan underneath, and Amy didn’t know what to do. 

Sha had not planned it this far, which makes her furious at herself because this isn’t who Amy is! Amy would think things through, make a binder out of it, read documents and be prepared for any outcome, but this week had put her life through a predicament. 

Amy puts on the washer and watches her jacket start to spin around in there, then realizes that this dog has probably not eaten in several days, and is probably starving right now on her couch. Amy really hopes it doesn’t die there, so she gets up and looks through her fridge. Being a bad cook, Amy didn’t really ever have any food nor ingredients in her kitchen, only leftovers and take out. She knows dogs can eat basically anything that doesn’t have Xylitol in it, so she takes out the leftover meatballs and spaghetti that is currently in a plastic tupperware. 

Dropping a few meatballs and a bit of spaghetti in a bowl, she takes it and puts in in the microwave for a minute to warm up. She sighs deeply, rubbing her arm on the injured side of her shoulder and looks out into the living room again. The dog was still there, but it’s ear where perked up and it’s neck was held high, looking back at her. She really need to call it something, thinking that “ the dog” wasn’t a suitable substitute. 

The microwave plings that its done and Amy takes out the bowl with her good hand, closing the door to it then walks over to the living room and stopping a feet away from the couch. She places the bowl on the floor and watches as the dog slowly stands up and jumps down from the couch, walking up to the food and sniffing it when it reaches its destination. 

It immediately starts chewing on a meatball and Amy smiles, relieved that it was that easy to get it to eat something and that it did not have an allergic reaction to the food. She sits down on the floor next to it and watches it gulf down the rest of the food, then perk it’s head up again at her and walk closer to her. Amy was seated indian style with her legs crossed and the dogs plants itself in the gap, resting its head on her knee as she lightly rubs it’s neck down to it’s back. 

She was so tired and yawned every three minutes or so, but the pleasant sound of the dogs soft snores soon overtook her and her back leaned against the couch, resting along with it. 

She woke up with an immense back pain three hours later, but she was still smiling at the sight of the dog still sound asleep in her lap. 

\-- -- -- 

She takes the dog to the vet the next day to get it checked up on and to learn it’s gender, and the vet she is greeted with gives her a soft smile. It was an elderly women with wrinkles forming on her face, showing her old age clearly. As Amy puts the dog on the counter, the old lady raises and eyebrow. 

The lady takes out a pair of gloves and opens its eyes, shining a light into it and startling the dog backwards. She then pets its head, and slowly taps on it’s left ear then pulls it up to see inside of it, frowning slightly at what she sees. 

‘’ A peruvian orchid, about three years old and definitely has an infected ear. ‘’ The lady tells her, and Amy frowns. She has to squint to be able to read what the ladies name tag says. Ms. Mant . ‘’A boy, but the genitals have been cut off, either from infection or a vasectomy by the previous owner.’’ 

‘’What will happen to his ear?’’ She asks, scratching the dogs neck and Ms. Mant takes out her small flashlight again, shining it down in his ear. 

‘’ it has to be cut off in surgery, the infection could otherwise spread down to his brain and cause damage there.’’ Ms. Mant answers and then looks up at Amy. ‘’He’s a brave dog, this infection has been with him for over a week and he’s battling it like a champ.’’ She smiles up at Amy, because of her short length, and then pats the dogs head lightly. ‘’I can begin the surgery immediately, there are no other patients coming in today.’’ 

Amy thanks her, and she does the impulse decision and pays over 4000 dollars for required surgery and pain medications. 

Ms. Mant says it would take over two hours, but Amy waits patiently for it to end in the waiting room, reading whatever article she finds about the breed of the dog she has decided to rescue back. She learns a lot about him, the species and realizes that one can’t buy them anywhere in new york, meaning that he was probably one of Mr. Polters drug dogs that had gotten free. 

She was thankful for taking the day off on a sunday, not being bothered with call ins or any sort of contact with her colleagues, making it a rather carefree day for Amy. What she did not expect is when her phone rings after 70 minutes, and the contact that was currently calling her was confusing her further. 

‘’Hello?’’ She answers and hears multiple children screaming in the background, not really surprising her. If anything Jake Peralta was much more of a child than her 8 year old niece. 

“Santiaago!! You can’t believe the sale they have here!” 

“Sale on what? Losing your dignity?” She replies, feeling the normal need to wrong him on something. 

“That’s something I lost ages ago, but seriously. They are selling the most delicious slushies here!” She hears a machine go off and then a dramatic gasp. “there is a cotton candy taste!” 

“Why are you calling me?” 

“What? Can’t I inform a friend about sales?” There is a pause and she doesn’t answer, waiting for his confession “fine, I can only buy a maximum of 2 slushies and Charles is banned from coming here” 

“How the hell could he get banned fro— you know what, please don’t tell me. I can’t come over, sorry” Amy glances at the closed door, not wanting to leave the dog alone after he gets his surgery done. 

“Oh okey.” She could sense the disappointment in his voice, rolling her eyes. How many slushies could a man eat? “Rain check?” 

She lets out a laugh “sure thing” she ends the call and brings back the magazine about what type of dog she would be. Giggling when she finds out she was fit for a Labrador. 

The door suddenly opens and out runs the dog, her dog? He stops in front of her and Amy takes in the look of the one eared, black and white dog panting and nesting against her legs like a cat. Amy pats his back and look back at the door. 

Ms. Mant comes out after, wearing an apron and throwing away the gloves she was wearing into the trashcan by the door. “Surgery complete, give him a bit of the medication twice a day to ease his pain.” Ms. Mant hands her a small bag from behind the receptionists counter. “Make sure he eats them.” 

“Of course, thank you so much” she stands up and the dog runs behind her legs, following behind her step by step.

“ no worries sweetie, call whenever you need anything!” Ms. Mant tells her and leads them to the door. “Also, keep him away from any sort of sugar and milk.” 

“Sure, thanks” she lets out and exits the office, walking out to the street, the dog hot on her heels. She opens up her car and lets the dog in before her, scooting him out of the driver's seat and over to the passenger side, placing the small bag next to it and stretching over to get the belt and wrap it over the dog's body. 

“ I really need to come up with a name for you.” Amy mumbles out to the dog, watching him tug at the belt with his teeth. “Something that fits you.” She says and reaches for her car keys in her coat pocket, but she grabs onto something else. A band. 

She pulls out the medal, frowning slightly as she had forgotten about it being in her pocket. But she then turns towards the dog, pulling the bands back and then putting it over his head and around the neck, fitting perfectly. 

Amy smiles at that .

“Valor” 

— — — 

She keeps him, after two weeks of procrastinating to find a new owner for him. 

It’s just that the presence of another life form in her house, making her feel less alone and more secure. And Valor was always by her side, panting happily and shaking his hairless tail around. Also, Valor was full of so much energy that she has to walk him three times a day, instead of her usual morning run. 

She ignored buying Valor anything that had sugar and milk, like the Vet had suggested, and bought him so many dog toys. She even dedicated her empty guest room to him, putting his bed and all assortments of toys there. Valor’s favourite toy so far was the plush-miniature guitar she keeps by his bed. She would often catch him snuggling into it when they were seated on the couch, and it was the only toy he didn’t bite to pieces or shred. 

Amy also hung her medal of valor in there, in the middle of the room and above the blue dog bed she had bought two days prior. It shows her that this dog deserves it as much as she did, that Valor deserves as much praise as she did. 

She was still getting used to the sudden change of lifestyle with Valor, and whenever she dropped him off at a dog-daycare she feels dreadful. Watching her dog whimper and want to leave was awful, and Amy was wishing for that to change. 

She did keep this a secret from her Co-workers, not finding this something important to share with them and never brought it up when Charles Boyle was telling them stories about his own dogs. She was relieved that Valor wasn’t in any way sexually active like Jason, one of Boyles dogs. 

In fact, she even kept this a secret from her family. 

She was unsure when the sudden rebellion of not telling her parents everything started, but Valor felt like the one thing in her life she could truly call her own. It felt like her own kid, that she desperately wants to spoil.

This was her own responsibility, her own choice and path to take. She wanted to keep him, not because she felt guilty if she wouldn’t, but because she was attached to him. She has had Valor for exactly 2 weeks now, but she would be ripped in half if Valor left. She would feel alone again. 

She has also bought every book she had found about Peruvian Orchids, needing to gather as much information about the breed before doing something irrational. Amy doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable anywhere, maybe they hate small spaces or a specific color that she should avoid wearing in case of giving him seizures, but she doesn’t know if she keeps hurting him without any consent of doing so. 

Her wandering thoughts come to a halt when she hears Valor bark at her, sitting patiently by the hallway that leads to the door with his black and star-covered leash in his mouth. Also, has she mentioned he was like a lot like her? His obedience and loyalty towards her was quite exquisite and apparently rather rare with Peruvian Orchids, something she learns from the third book she has read. 

Valor was a lot like a Border Collie, acting like one and showing several traits a Collie has, and so far he was acting nothing like an upbeat and wild Orchid. Maybe his upbringing was with a ton of Collies, that would make more sense. 

Amy gets up from the couch and takes the leash from him, simultaneously scratching his head with her healed left hand, chuckling at the barks of excitement he lets out. She could not believe her luck, being able to find a friend in a dog just like she had dreamed of when she was younger. Only now, the dog was hairless and it’s skin was as smooth as a polished marble. 

\-- -- -- 

There had been many moments when people came over to her house and Amy would often lock up Valor’s room, paying a dog walker to walk her dog for an hour or two before the meetings. She makes sure everything is set before inviting people over, especially her co-workers. 

She has had Valor for nearly two years now and he was part of her family, but she didn’t want him anywhere near her colleagues. She knows Valor is not interested in people, he often growls at being touched by anyone who isn’t Amy or two of the crew at the daycare, and she is afraid that he would freak out and bite somebody. 

She especially doesn’t want him anywhere near Jake, her now much closer friend who literally hugs every dog he sees and whispers baby words in their ears. And after the new captain, Raymond Holt, reveals he himself has a dog and offered Amy two puppies that were conceived by his and a neighbours dog, she knew it would seem that she was ungrateful for them. 

So Amy continuous not telling anybody in the precinct, even though she has blundered up multiple times. She might work along with ferocious detectives, but they could never pick up on her slips. 

Last week Boyle had come in looking like a zombie, coughing every minute or so and having a sore voice that haunts her to this day. 

‘’I accidentally put one of Jason's pills in my delicious Haggis instead of packaged baking soda, and it was so disgusting.’’ Charles had explained to them during their break in the break room, her and Jake sitting down with him at the table. 

‘’What the hell is Haggis?’’ Jake asks, an eyebrow raised. 

‘’A sheep’s heart, liver and lungs minced and mixed with onions, oatmeal, suet and seasoned with salt and spices cooked inside the animal’s stomach. ‘’ Charles instantly begins to explain how he had prepared the dish and she frowns, setting down her street-meat and lightly shoving her glass of water to a gagging Jake.

‘’Alright Charles-’’ Amy cuts in before he could go further, ‘’What type of pill was it?’’ 

‘’Acepromazine’’ Charles groans and Amy winces. That was not a mistake she wants to live through. 

‘’Yeah, it would be a lot worse if you were shorter’’ Amy picks up her street meat again ‘’It would literally tranquilize your entire body and stop you from doing anything’’ She takes a bite of her meat and Boyle nods understandably. Hopefully they won’t ask her how she knows that, but she doubts it's a surprise that she does. Amy knows literally everything. 

‘’Yeah, I often use it to stop Jason from humping my portable cocktail maker. Me and Vivian are going to use in our wedding.’’ Jake throws his fruit roll up in the trash by the door. 

‘’Remind me to never ever be near the cocktails’’ He tells her as soon as they’re back in the bullpen, doing the rest of the paper work for the day. She giggles lightheartedly and nods, having a smile tug at the corner of her mouth through the next half hour. 

She was thankful for manythings this year, but finally being able to have a partner that she trusts and kind of enjoys being with is among that list. 

Having a dog that was unproblematic and who cuddled her on the couch when she was watching jeopardy, was better. 

\-- -- -- 

Valor was also there when Amy was confused, a few weeks later. She couldn't rant about this to Teddy, her current boyfriend, about how Jake had literally confessed that he liked her right before going completely under cover for the next six months. 

The same night that he had told her he wished for something to happen between them, she was spiraling in Valors room with him on her lap. She was talking out loud, furious at some parts but soft at others as she squeezed a gummy-pig between her fists. 

The gummy pig lets out a shriek after she releases it, but she throws it to the corner away from the bed. Valor was clawing at her leg, and she looked down at her dog and is meet with his small head poking up. His tail was going from side to side and his paws where on her hips. She was quiet. 

Valor was either soothing her or telling her to shut up, but the instant she looks down at her dog he licks her face. She laughs, feeling her nerves fall to a straight line and the distress from her shoulders are gone. She knows this might just be something Jake had said during the heat of the moment, but this year was still going to be great. Valor was still here with her, and Teddy… oh god.

It instead had been a stressful year, and the romantic tension between her and jake did not fade away. Amy was several times tempted to kiss him, but she refuses to believe he was still hung up on her. After seeing him date Sophia, a hot , very hot, latina Lawyer, she was confused as to why he would still want to be with her. 

There were more women like Sophia around, and Amy was just… Amy? 

She would often come home with Valor and immediately wrap them both under a few blankets and then wait for the day to go by, being productive before her exit from reality begins. 

She was feeling anxious and claustrophobic during the day, even if she was out in plain air with people around her. She felt the need to breath in and out, slowly once or twice in the file and records room, just to compose herself so that she does not crumble down. 

It was also around this time that she has started getting calls from the daycare, telling her that Valor was constantly running away and returning back to the building an hour before her return, intensifying her worries to three cigarettes a week. Valor seems fine when she picks him up, no traits of him being anywhere anything dangerous and his blood was clean from any sort of medication. 

And now the captain was leaving? Amy’s heart had nearly stopped as she watches him and Gina disappear behind closed elevator doors, his face seeming somehow miserable. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. She watches as the detectives in the nine nine looks around for anybody to say something, which Terry does. She takes that as her que to leave and heads off to the file room, her fists clenched and breaths ragged. 

It had gone nearly fifteen minutes of deep breathing when she hears the door open. 

\-- -- -- -- 

Jake could’ve sworn he saw something small run by him just now, turning his head to the edge of his cluttered desk and not seeing any sign of a toddler or anything nearby. What he saw was Amy’s chair suddenly jolting to the side and an ear poke up from under the desk. He pauses. 

‘’Whose dog is that?’’ He suddenly hears Terry say, turning and seeing that the three other detectives in the bullpen were also watching it. 

‘’Never seen it before.’’ Rosa replies curtly, her eyes not leaving the dog. Terry speaks up again, catching the attention of multiple beat cops in the room now. 

‘’Whose, Dog, is that?’’ He asks louder, and everybody around shrugs. Now that Jake had stood up he could see it much more clear. It was black with spots that were as unorganized as his desk with different width to them and the dog clearly only had one ear on its head. 

It was also holding its own leash, as if waiting for someone to come get it. Also, it was a big one that could probably bite his face off. 

‘’Amy is allergic to dogs, somebody has to get it out now.’’ Jake yells out to them and expects them to do something about it, but they all just watch him. Jake groans and goes closer to the dog. 

The dogs was now sitting up straight, it’s back and ear perched as straight as an arrow as its eyes watched Jake move closer. He stands a few feet from it, and when he reaches his hand to touch it the dog immediately goes to a fight stance, dropping the leash down and growling loudly at Jake, teeth bared. 

Jake yelps and turns, walking back to his side of the desk and behind his chair. ‘’ Charles, aren’t you like an expert when it comes to dogs?’’ He asks from behind his chair and Charles shrugs. 

‘’I guess we could say that, what you need to do is walk with confidence like this’’ Boyle starts walking with his shoulders wide, arms in a oval form as if he was flexing.’’Show it who the Alpha is’’ Scratch that, Boyle was flexing towards a growling dog and reached his hand to grab it’s leash. 

Instead, the dog bites Charles hand and he shrieks out in pain. Jake and Terry scream with him and Rosa lets out a low whistle. 

‘’Demon dog!’’ Charles yells out and shakes it of his hand, leaving red indents in it. 

The dogs ears perk up again and his head turns towards the captains office as it opens and out comes a very concerned looking Amy and Holt. 

‘’What is going on in here?’’ Holt demands and is baffled when he sees the situation. When Jake looks over at Amy’s reaction he doesn’t expect it to look so relieved. Neither does he expect the dog to run towards Amy and jump at her, clawing her upper legs, barking playfully. Or that Amy kneels down to it and gladly accepts its kisses. 

‘’What is going on right now?’’ Jake asks, his voice a pitch above average and Amy looks up from cuddling it. He had to admit, he was a bit Jealous of that dog. If only Amy could greet him the same way. ‘’I thought you were allergic to dogs!’’

‘’I am, but only the ones that shed. Valor is a hairless dog, so allergy free’’ She explained and pats his back, and Valor lets out another bark and continues clawing up her body. He was nearly as tall as a kneeling Amy.

‘’Valor? How did you come up with a name like that?’’ Terry asks from besides Jake, he could probably tell that Jake was afraid of it.

‘’Because he was the animal I told you I saw during the animal drug bust case, five years ago. The case I got my medal of valor from’’ She says and the questioning look on Terry’s face does not subside. 

‘’Are you telling me you’ve had a dog for five years without telling us?’’ Rosa speaks up from her desk, asking the question they were all wondering and Amy shrugs, an awkward smile on.

‘’Yes?’’ 

‘’That’s dope, also your dog bit Charles.’’ Rosa grins and Amy rolls her eyes. She turns to the captain and says that she was going to head home now and Holt said goodbye, not before giving Amy’s dog one last look. 

Jake has so many questions and he was sure the rest of the crew had them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just want Amy to have a companion and for it to be a dog.


End file.
